


Lightning Strikes

by meggidarling



Series: Our Daughter 'Verse [19]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comic Book Science, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: A little less than an hour later, Eliza’s eyes began to flicker open. “’apa?” She mumbled, hand flying to shield her eyes against the light. “What happened?”\\An accident in the Labs creates an outcome that no one saw coming//





	Lightning Strikes

Eliza knew she probably should have been wandering around STAR Labs by herself, but she was so bored. Everyone knew it was a problem when she was bored. So, instead of staying in the playroom like she knew she should, she strolled into Uncle Cisco’s lab, surrounded by a ridiculous amount of machinery. She was careful not to touch anything, but one thing in particular caught her eye.

It was tall, standing on what looked like a tripod. It looked like a mix between a gun and a long spotlight. The center was glowing a beautiful mix of red, purple, and blue. Everything in her 9-year-old mind was telling her she should probably run and get her parents, but she didn’t. Instead, she was overcome by the urge to touch it. 

“Eliza!” She heard a voice call (maybe her Papa?) but it didn’t phase her, she moved even closer. “There you are-what are you doing?” 

She was so close to the gun, she could feel the energy sparking off of it, but it didn’t hurt. It was nearly calming. She reached out a little bit further and touched the swirling center, feeling the electricity spark through her body. 

“Eliza!” was the last thing she heard before the world went dark.  
~*~  
“She was hit by the Speed Force Bazooka.” Barry cried, falling into Mick and Len’s arms. “I went to the playroom and she wasn’t there, so I checked around. I found her in the workshop, inches from the gun. Why wasn’t I fast enough to get to her?”

Len rubbed his back, shushing him gently. “It’s okay, love. You didn’t do anything wrong and Caitlin thinks she’ll be okay.”

“She’s not in a coma, Doll. She just unconscious. She’ll wake up in no time.” Mick reassured him, rubbing his back. “She doesn’t even have a scratch on her.” 

Barry looked over at his oldest daughter. She was lying peacefully on the bed in the MedBay. She didn’t have any visible cuts or burns, which calmed his nerves slightly. 

“Caitlin said we could take her home.” Len said, snapping Barry out of his daze. “Are you ready to go?” 

Barry nodded. “Yeah. Where’s Di?”

Mick scooped up Eliza, cradling her carefully in his arms. “Shawna is at the house with her.” 

The ride home was filled with a comfortable silence. Barry sat in the back with Eliza, hand linked with hers. 

When they got home, Mick carried her in and placed her on the makeshift bed that Shawna had put together for them. Barry sat with the sleeping child while Len checked in with Diana and Shawna and Mick went into the kitchen to make dinner.

A little less than an hour later, Eliza’s eyes began to flicker open. “’apa?” She mumbled, hand flying to shield her eyes against the light. “What happened?”

Barry flicked off the lamp and put down his book, moving closer to his daughter. “You were hurt by something in Uncle Cisco’s workshop. He calls it the Speed Force Bazooka.”

“Am I okay?” She asked sleepily. 

“Auntie Caity thinks you should be fine.” He answered, rubbing his hand gently over her head. “How do you feel?” 

“Hungry.” She replied. “I feel like I haven’t eaten in days.”

“That’s my girl.” Mick laughed, coming into the room. “Dinner’s ready.” He said, handing both Eliza and Barry a plate of food. “I figured we could eat by the TV, just this once.”

Diana and Len came in a moment later, carrying their own dishes. Diana, quietly and carefully, plopped down next to her older sister. 

“Hi, Di. How was your day with Auntie Shawna?” Eliza asked. She expected to feel pain or tired, but she didn’t. In fact, she felt better than she did before the Bazooka hit her.

“It was nice, Za.” The younger girl smiled, twisting her fork in her spaghetti. “How’s your booboos?” 

Eliza grinned at the four-year-old. “I feel great, Di. No worries. Wanna watch Winx Club?” 

Diana nodded wildly before turning to her fathers, pout and puppy dog eyes already on. 

Len huffed out a laugh before taking the remote and putting on what his daughters wanted. 

~*~  
Ever since she had been hit with the Bazooka, Barry has been watching Eliza even more closely than usual. Everyone thought he was crazy, but he was convinced that something was off, or at least different, about his daughter.

And he was right.

About a week later, Barry was sitting in the back yard watching Eliza and Diana play ‘Flash and Rogues’ (It was like cops and robbers but better). He looked down for a moment to speed read a case file when the oddest thing happened

“Papa?” Eliza called, sounded scared. 

Barry snapped his gaze forward expecting the worst. But instead of seeing Eliza or Diana hurt, everything appeared to be frozen, just like it always did when he was moving extremely fast. 

Only this time, Eliza was moving with him. 

“Ellie?” He asked, moving to her side.

“What’s happening?” She said, her voice growing frantic. “Why is Diana frozen?”

“Eliza…” He began, unsure of how to finish. “I think we need to get your Da and Daddy and get to STAR Labs.”

“What? Why? Is something wrong with Diana?” 

“No, Lightning Bug.” Barry assured, touching her shoulder. “But you’re moving at super speed.”

~*~  
“It appears that, since the last tests, Eliza’s body has changed.” Caitlin explained to the full Cortex. “There’s an obvious link to the Speed Force present and she clearly has meta DNA.”

“So, she’s a speedster?” Barry asked. He wasn’t sure what to feel, but it was a mix of fear and pride.

Caitlin nodded. “It appears so, yes.”

“I guess what Alana Bowery said makes sense now.” Len said, scrubbing a hand over his face. “She said that both Eliza and Diana were super heroes in her time.”

“Papa.” Eliza whispered, the world slowing around her and Papa. She had tears streaming down her face “I’m scared.” 

“I know it’s scary, Lightning Bug, but me and Da and Daddy and everyone else in the family will help you.” Barry moved to take his daughter’s hand. “You’re not alone, darling.” 

Eliza wiped her tears and nodded. “Does this mean I get a superhero name?”

Barry laughed, ruffling her hair. “Let’s focus on getting your powers under control first, okay Lightning Bug?”

Eliza smirked at her Papa, letting life resume around them. “Race you to the track?” 

Without waiting for a response, she took off, lime green lightning trailing behind her. 

“You’re on, monster.” Barry replied, chasing after his daughter, his own yellow lightning sparking behind him.

It was no contest. Barry was older and more experienced, plus he had his time in the Speed Force, so he beat Eliza, no question. After a few moments, the rest of Team Flash joined them on the field. Len and Mick looked to be a mix of worried and amused as they watched Barry and Eliza play superspeed tag.

“As amusing this is to watch,” Len began, adjusting Diana on his hip. “We should probably get to work before either of you exhaust yourself.”

The two speedsters halt their movement, large grins on their faces. Barry’s hair was windblown and some of Eliza’s tight curls had sprung free of her up do. 

“Okay, Daddy.” Eliza said, moving over to the group to change into some friction-proof leotard and the sensors so they could monitor her stats.

“Now, Eliza. These powers are new.” Mick said, fitting a helmet over her head. “I want you to be careful. Start slow. Listen to your Papa.”

Eliza nodded. “I will, Da. No worries.” 

The Team watched as Eliza set herself up at the start of the track, Barry beside her. She looked a little scared, but she squared her shoulders. She made eye contact with Barry, who nodded. She gave him a weary smile before she takes off, lime green lightning as she took off, Barry on her tail. 

“Why do you think her lightning is green?” Iris asked any of the scientists on the Team.

Harry shrugged. “Who the fuck knows? The Speed Force is so fucking hard to explain.” 

Iris nodded. “Yeah, that’s fair.”

Len and Mick watched with wide eyes as yellow chased green around the track a few times, speeding up each turn. They were amazed, fascinated by the flickering of lights until-

_Crash!_

Eliza let out a pained shriek, crashing into piles of cones and boxes. Barry ran to her and flashed her back to the team, so Caitlin could look at her. Eliza was tearing up and holding her right arm to her chest. It didn’t take long for Caitlin to figure out what was wrong.

“Like father, like daughter.” She said, gently taking Eliza’s arm in her hands. “it’s broken but already healing. You’ll be good as new in a few minutes, Ella.”

Eliza forced a pained smile at her aunt. “Thanks, Auntie Caity.”

“Maybe we should call it a day?” Mick suggested, rubbing a hand over his face. “For my sanity.”

Eliza laughed gently, wincing only slightly when her arm moves. “I think you’re right, Da.” 

“Do you feel dizzy or anything, Lightning Bug? You’re using a lot of energy you’re probably not used to.” Barry asked, fidgeting around his daughter.

Eliza thought for a moment. “I feel like I haven’t eaten in weeks.” Her eyes widened. “Do you feel like this all the time, Papa?!”

Barry laughed, ruffling her hair. “Pretty much, dear.”

She grinned manically. “We can eat so much pizza.”

“You’re darn right we can.” Barry responded, giving her a matching grin. “So much pizza.”

Mick and Len cleared their throats. 

“And vegetables.” Barry and Eliza sighed in sync.

“Better.” Len said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

~*~  
“Eliza!” Len called up the stairs. “If you don’t get down here in the next 5 minutes you’re going to be late to school!”

There was a crackle of electricity and a flash of green and suddenly Eliza stood in front of him, fully dressed and ready to start the day.

“You’re worse than your Papa.” Len rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged on his lips. “Get in there and eat your breakfast.” 

Eliza flashed into the dining room. 

“At a human speed, Elizabeth Joan, or no dessert!” Len called after her before turning back to call up the stairs. “Barry! Your daughter has been a speedster for two weeks and she’s already dressed! Why aren’t you?!”

Len waited a moment, before there was another crackle of electricity and a gust of wind. Barry stood in front of him, fully dressed and pouting. 

“I had at least another minute of sleep, Lenny.” He whined, wrapping himself around his husband. “Why does Mickey get to sleep in?”

Len rolled his eyes again. “Because Mickey doesn’t have work in 30 minutes, Barry. Stop whining and go eat.”

Barry untangled himself from Len and sped into the other room in a blast of yellow.

“At a human speed, Bartholomew Henry, or no dessert for you either!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was hoping the Flash writers would explain why Iris' lightning was purple so I could explain why Eliza's was green, but they didn't so I'm just going to skip it. 
> 
> A big thank you to Kala! You were incredible!
> 
> Were you surprised? Did you expect for Eliza to get powers at some point?


End file.
